


Art Post: A Tale of Iron and Ice

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Series: Reverse Big Bang Arts [9]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019, Established Relationship, Gen, Iron Man - Freeform, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, King Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mixed Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Iron Man bows down before the new king of Jötunheimr, Loki.This 2019 CapRBB artwork is accompanied by insomnia1999's fantastic pinch-hit,A Tale of Iron and Ice





	Art Post: A Tale of Iron and Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insomnia1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia1999/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Tale of Iron and Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716583) by [insomnia1999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia1999/pseuds/insomnia1999), [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily). 



> Thanks so much to insomnia1999, who picked up my pinch-hit at the last minute and created a wonderful new fic that was writtern right before my eyes. I appreciate being invited into the process, and I had a great time collaborating!


End file.
